


Turn Your Back

by A_Spoonful_Of_Salt



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood, Destruction, Gen, Injury, Rebel!Zim, Somehow, Strong Language, The Almighty Tallest Being Assholes, The Irken Empire, The Resisty Resisting Against The Irken Empire, The Trial, Violence, Zim betrays Irk, Zim is competent?, Zim's Trial, defective
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:06:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26607952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Spoonful_Of_Salt/pseuds/A_Spoonful_Of_Salt
Summary: //THIS WILL HAVE MORE CHAPTERS//Zim's trial in front of the Control Brains goes wrong. Horribly wrong.The Control Brains finish their investigation, and Zim is ruled as Defective.The Empire removes his PAK and casts him into space, expecting him to die.Of course, he doesn't.
Relationships: Dib & Gaz (Invader Zim), Dib & Zim (Invader Zim), GIR & Zim (Invader Zim), Gaz & Zim (Invader Zim)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	Turn Your Back

**Author's Note:**

> Invader Zim Rebel AU, inspired by cupcake clown's "open up your eyes" animatic. I don't know who made the original Rebel AU, I'm basically just doing my own thing.
> 
> No ships. If you find any romantic tension, good for you. Also, this isn't a comedy. Because I don't know how to write comedies.

"We have our ruling," a Control Brain spoke, voice toneless, monotonous, and final.

"Man," Tallest Purple laughed, "no more Zim. Just imagine that!"

"I know! I've imagined it my whole _life_!" Tallest Red responded with a grin.

Zim felt a deep, inevitable dread build up in his squeedlyspooch. Time and time again, Zim had willfully ignored his Tallests' comments of wanting him dead- wanting him gone. But as the tentacle-like arm of the Control Brain began descending upon him, he knew with all clarity that the Tallest, the Irkens he had tried his absolute best to impress and who he had admired most, _hated_ him.

"Our ruling," the Control Brains continued, "Irken Zim's I.D. PAK is damaged and has led to a corrupt data path. He is... a defective."

Zim swallowed loudly, taking a shakey step back.

"But!" he pleaded, "I can't live without my PAK!"

Both of the Tallest laughed at him, prompting those viewing the court's proceedings to mimic their glee.

The metallic claws of the Control Brains' tentacle latched into Zim's PAK. It was as if cold liquid had been shot directly into Zim's veins, causing his knees to knock together as his body was wracked with shivers.

Zim was promptly lifted off his feet and brought into the direct line of "sight" of the Control Brains.

Zim would've liked to say that the experience was as dramatic as feeling his memories- his very livelihood- being deleted from the Vast Knowledge of the Irken race, but really, it was just a tingly feeling in his spine before a sickening squelshing sound came from the PAK as its various tubing was removed from Zim's back.

It was different from all the times Zim had taken his PAK off to preform maintenance. Everything, every piece of technology connecting Zim to the PAK, had been removed.

It left Zim feeling exposed. Naked. Empty.

Zim's prone form fell from the elevated height he'd been at, crashing back onto the judgement platform below. He lied there, weak and shivery, winded from the impact.

Somewhere above him, the Tallest were wheezing with laughter.

"Oh, how the 'mighty' have fallen," one of them cackled, probably Purple.

The sound of boots clanged against the judgement platform, and Zim was suddenly being lifted by his arms. Two guards, both with dull maroon eyes, had hoisted him to his feet, both silent and staring straight ahead. A third stood in front of him. He was taller than the other two, and therefore a higher rank. He held in his hands a spear, sharp end pointed directly at Zim's face.

"A parting gift, Zim, before we give you your _final_ permanent banishment. I'm afraid there's no Foodcourtia waiting for you this time." Tallest Red smirked. And, with an almost careless wave of his hand, Red signaled the spear wielding guard.

The guard reared back, eyes narrowed, before plunging the spear into Zim's left eye.

Zim hardly had the energy to scream as literal blinding pain exploded through his skull.

The guard pulled back the spear, and that was the end of it.

Zim could feel the pink, viscous fluid known as Irken blood pour down his face, some of it trickling into his mouth, making him cough and sputter.

"Well then," Purple started, "I guess that wraps that up."

"Stick him back in that ridiculously old Voot cruiser and launch him into space for all I care. We're done here." Red finished.

Zim could only vaguely remember being dragged to his ship. He was mostly preoccupied with the crushing knowledge that he was going to die in less than ten minutes.

An all-encompassing numbness had filled him by the time he was situated in the seat of the Voot cruiser and launched into the vast emptiness of space, the Armada leaving him behind to rot.

He sat there, silent for once in his life, as his organs slowly shut down. He blinked slowly, knowing each time his one working eye opened could be its last.

He stared at the empty spot the Armada left, emotions filling his dying body like some kind of poisonous sludge. He felt them with an extreme clarity he'd never had before.

Fury, betrayal, hurt.

Zim closed his eye and slumped to the side. For the very first time, he wished for the desruction of all of Irk.


End file.
